


But It Was Not Your Fault But Mine

by Find_me_lost_in_a_library



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_me_lost_in_a_library/pseuds/Find_me_lost_in_a_library
Summary: A little poem about fourtris xx





	But It Was Not Your Fault But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING SPOILERS FOR ALLEGENT

Even Aphrodite didn’t see it coming,   
The fast approaching,deathly drumming.  
A lovers tale of pity and woe,  
Last whispered words of run and GO. 

A traitorous beast ripped them apart,   
Divergent and Dauntless linked by heart.   
Maybe they finally found their true loves,   
Shame one of them now is gone with the doves. 

An impossible choice between the two bowls,  
Grey never suited those wretched souls.  
Who knew that victory came with a price,   
An untrustworthy roll of a broken dice. 

You can close the book and forever be free,   
But never forget the love that will never be.  
His only chain that held him back,  
Tobias crashes down into the shoved away black.


End file.
